


[Podfic] Autobiography

by Chantress



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, Fandom Meta - Freeform, Fiction, Lies and the liars that tell them, Metafiction, Multi, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex writing, There might be a Fourth Wall somewhere but it sure ain't here, Writing about fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: This is a true story.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Autobiography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autobiography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817468) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



> Recorded for my "Meta" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Autobiography  
**Author:** greywash  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** none  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:58:56, mp3  
**Warnings:** underage sex, consent issues, disturbing content, substance use/abuse

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hz4zfu5q9nkc7tc/Autobiography.mp3/file)


End file.
